The Last Summer, Or is it?
by DrkAngel20
Summary: Gabriella is hiding a secret, and Troy thinks that she may be cheating on him with none other than Ryan. Could this be the secret that Gabriella is hiding? Or is it something more, that even Troy can't see. Rated M for some language.
1. Chapter 1

High School Musical----Troy and Gabriella----The Last Summer, or will it? 

The class sat in the classroom waiting for the bell to ring for school to end, and summer to begin, it was the summer before their senior year. It seemed like forever before the bell rang, but it finally did. It was going to be the best summer, the last summer before Gabriella had to move to New York for her mothers' new job. Troy looked over his shoulder at Gabriella. As usual she had her head down, not noticing that Troy was looking at her. Lately, she had been distant from Troy. Something was wrong, and Troy could sense it. The bell finally rang, and the class ran out of the school cheering. Troy and Gabriella were the last to leave, as Troy tried to talk to Gabriella, she apologized, and told him that she had to go.

As Gabriella stormed out of the classroom, Troy grabbed her arm, and pulled her closer to him. She looked into his eyes, and tried not to me mesmerized by those blue eyes, but she couldn't help it. It was hard for her to treat him like this, but she was going through something, something she couldn't tell him about right now, until she figured out what she was planning to do.

"What's been going on with you Gabby?" asked Troy

"I just need some time for myself right now Troy. I'm going through something, and need some space to think things over."

"Do you still love me?" asked Troy

"I love so much Troy. I just need some time."

And with that note, she shook Troy's hand off of her arm, and turned and walked away. He turned, and walked the opposite way. Running into Chad as he was heading home. Chad joined the walk home with Troy and noticed he wasn't speaking.

"Dude, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Chad.

"Somethings up with Gab. She won't talk to me, and she's been avoiding me for a while now. She says that she's going through some stuff, and that she needs her space. I just wish that she would talk to me. We use to talk about everything, but now, I feel that maybe it might be over between us."

"Look, I am so sorry. I didn't know that any of this was going on. Um...I...I...um..." said Chad.

"What is it?"

"I don't know if this is something to look into, or maybe I'm just reading this all wrong, but I've seen Gabby hanging around with Ryan lately."

"Ryan Evans?"

"Yeah..." said Chad.

"Ryan Evans? Sharpay Evans brother?" asked Troy.

"Um yeah, that would be the one and only."

"Do you think she's cheating on me with Ryan?" asked Troy.

"Oh come on Troy. That's insane. You know how Gab feels about you. She's totally inlove with you."

"Yeah, but for a couple of months now, she's totally been blowing me off. I can't even remember the last time we were together."

"Oh come on man. Your together all the time." said Chad.

"Not just the two of us. When were together the whole gang is with us. We haven't been on a date in a while."

"Maybe that's just it. Maybe she's trying to make you jealous. Maybe all you need to do is ask her out. Speaking of the gang. We're all going to hangout at the pizza place down the street. You in?" asked Chad.

"Sure man. I'll meet you guys there at 8." said Troy.

"Cool. I'll let everyone know its at 8." said Chad.

Troy continued to walk to his house. Chad's words still lingering in his head. "Maybe's she trying to me you jealous." What if she was just trying to make him jealous? Or what if she was cheating with him with Ryan? He had to admit that they had gotten closer ever since that one summer when the gang worked at the Evans's country club last summer, but he didn't think that she would ever be THAT close with Ryan. Then another thing that Chad had said came to mind. "Maybe all you need to do is ask her out." He realized that he would do just that. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't even noticed that he passed his house. He looked back, and realized that he was a few houses down from his house. He jogged back before anyone could notice. As soon as he entered his front door his father was there to greet him.

"Hey Troy. Why the long face?" asked Mr. Bolton.

"Gabby and I are having some problems."

"Like what?"

"I think she might be seeing someone else."

"How do you know this?"

"We've been kind of distant for a while, and Chad said that he's seen Gabby hanging around with Ryan a lot lately." said Troy as he sat down beside his father on the couch.

"That doesn't mean that she's cheating on you son. It could mean a lot of things. Ryan could be just a friend, but you won't know that until you talk to her."

"I've tried that and all she says is that she going through some stuff, and needs some time for herself. I don't know what to do."

"Well then maybe you should give her some space. You'll see it will work out in the end. It always does." said Mr. Bolton as he got up off the couch.

Mr. Bolton patted his son's head, and left the room. "Give her some space." He didn't want to do that. His father didn't seem to be too concerned about it. Maybe he was right. What if Gabby just wanted some space? But that doesn't explain why she's been hanging around Ryan lately. Troy decided that before he went down to the pizza place to meet all of his friends that he would take a short nap. "It was summer vacation, and the first thing that he was going to do was take a nap. That's a good way to start off the summer." thought Troy. He was so tired, but when he laid his head down on his pillow he couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking of Gabriella, and everytime he closed his eyes he would see her, and then he would see her laughing with Ryan. That's when he decided that at the pizza shop he was going to talk to her. As these thoughts were playing over and over again in his mind he eventually fell asleep.

When he woke up, he looked and noticed that his bedroom was dark, which meant that it had to be night outside. He hurried out of his bed, and looked at the clock that was beside his bed. The clock read 7:45pm. Wow, he didn't realized that slept that long. It only seemed as if he just closed his eyes not too long ago. He hurried up and went to his bathroom and took a quick shower. He quickly got dressed, and brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. Troy was almost down the driveway when he noticed that he was forgetting something. His wallet and his house keys. He hurried back into the house, and grabbed his stuff, and quickly looked at the clock in the livingroom. It read 8:10pm. He hoped that his friends were still waiting for him when he got there. As he entered the pizza shop, he saw all of his friends had already seated. They had a couple of booths to themselves. His eyes immediately fell on Gabriella. And next to Gabriella was Ryan. Troy's smile quickly turned to a frown. He walked over to the booth and looked at Gabriella.

"Oh hey Troy." said Gabriella as she made room for him to sit.

Everyone else said their hellos as Troy sat next to Gabriella. He immediately put his arms around her. They sat there in silence until finally Kelsi broke the awkward silence.

"We already ordered Troy. I hope you don't mind. We ordered large pizzas, and a side order of french fries, and the man said that he would call our number when our order was ready."

"What number are we?" asked Troy.

"We are number 45." said Kelsi.

"What was the last number that they called?" laughed Troy.

"Um...number 43." said Kelsi.

"Oh, that's not bad. I thought by the way you sounded that it was going to take forever." laughed Troy even harder.

Troy looked at Ryan who was now sitting on the other side of the booth, so that Troy would be able to sit next to Gabriella. Ryan made a funny face at Gabriella that made her laugh really hard, that she had water coming out of her nose. That seemed to make them laugh even harder. Then the woman at the register called their number.

"Oh our food is ready. I'll go get it, will anyone go with me to help?" asked Gabriella.

Ryan got up, but Troy stopped him. He didn't want Ryan to go and help Gabriella. He wanted to talk to her, and maybe find out what's been going on with her. As they walked to the counter Troy stopped halfway.

"Whats wrong?" asked Gabriella.

"We need to talk Gab." said Troy.

"Right now?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes. I want to know why I heard rumors that you've been hanging out with Ryan more that your own boyfriend. Why do you need to have some space, but have enough space to let Ryan in? Are you cheating on me with Ryan?" asked Troy.

"What?" asked a suprised Gabriella.

"NUMBER 45, YOUR FOOD IS READY. PLEASE PICK IT UP AT THE FRONT COUNTER." yelled the woman at the counter.

Kelsi could see that Troy and Gabriella were having a serious conversation, so she got up, walked to the counter. Passing them, she told them that she'll get the order, and Gabby passed the ticket on to Kelsi. Troy couldn't stop looking at Gabriella. What could it be that she wasn't telling him? And why was it so hard for her to tell him what was bothering her? Troy and Gabriella walked outside. Kelsi went back to the table with the order, and placed it on the table.

"Hey, where's Gabby and Troy?" asked Jason.

"They went into the parking lot. I think they went to go talk..." said Kelsi.

"Or to do something else. You know what I mean." grinned Zeke.

"Your such a pervert." said Taylor as she threw a french fry at him.

Troy led Gabriella to the parking lot where they stood. It was dark, and the parking lot seemed to be abandoned. One one seemed to be around but Troy and Gabriella. He was glad that no one was around. He didn't want anyone to know besides Chad, and his dad that he, and Gabriella were having problems. Oh, and of course Ryan probably already knew about it. He didn't want to sound upset at her, and didn't want to say anything that he would regret later.

"Are you going to answer the question?" asked a serious Troy.

"What question?"

"Are you seeing Ryan Evans?"

"Are you serious?" asked Gabriella.

She didn't know why she asked if he was serious. When she looked into his eyes, she could tell that he was. She loved Troy, and couldn't believe that she was being accused to cheating on him. She could never do that to him. She and Ryan are just friends. She couldn't tell him what was really wrong. At least not yet. And in the parking lot wasn't the right time to tell him.

"What is wrong?" asked Troy.

Tears started falling from both Gabriella and Troy's faces. If only he knew. If only he knew that what she was keeping a secret was so hard to tell him. She didn't want anyone to know. Then that would mean that its real. But deep down no matter if she told anyone or not, she knew it was real. Ryan knew of course. For some reason it was so easy to talk to him. He was caring and understanding. Troy was understanding too, but would he be about what she was hiding. Would he get mad? Would he leave her? She just couldn't do it, not here. Finally when she calmed down a little she spoke.

"I'm not cheating on you with Ryan. We are just friends. I just can't tell you what is going on right now. I'm sorry. I think I should go home."

She turned, and headed down the parking lot, and started walking towards the bus stop. Troy felt bad, and ran after her. He didn't want her to be all alone taking the bus. So he offered her a ride home. She declined, and soon after that the bus arrived. She sat down right by the window facing Troy. She turned her head, and mouthed I love you to him, and the bus took off.

He didn't understand what was so hard to tell him. He knew then that whatever it was, it had to be real serious. He walked back into the pizza shop, and saw all his friends looking at him. They noticed that something was wrong, as soon as Troy reached the table they asked what was the matter.

"Troy where's Gabriella?" asked Chad.

"She left. We had a fight, and she left." said Troy.

Chad could tell that his best friend was really upset about the whole situation, and could tell that Troy had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy. He looked at Troy, and noticed that Troy hadn't sat down.

"Look guys. I think I should go. I'll see you later. Good night." said Troy.

"I should go too. I'll see you guys later." said Chad.

He walked with his best friend out of the pizza shop and started heading back to Troy's house. They didn't talk for the first few minutes of the walk home and it started to feel kind of awkward, until Troy finally broke the silence.

_A/N: What will Troy say to Chad? What is really bothering Gabriella? I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Please Read and Review. I love hearing from my readers._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_**Disclaimer: I was supposed to do this in the first chapter, but I accidently forgot to put it in. Well, here it is. I don't own High School Musical, but wish I did. The only thing I own is the plot. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2. Please review.**_

He walked with his best friend out of the pizza shop and started heading back to Troy's house. They didn't talk for the first few minutes of the walk home and it started to feel kind of awkward, until Troy finally broke the silence.

"I think I need to break up with Gabriella."

"What? Your going to break up with her?" asked Chad.

"What else am I going to do? I've tried. She won't talk to me." said Troy.

"Just try talking to her."

"I ALREADY TRIED THAT!" yelled Troy.

Troy looked over at this best friend. He can't believe that he just yelled at him. He felt so bad for doing so. It wasn't Chad's fault that him and Gabriella were having problems. Chad was just trying to help out his best friend. By the look on Chad's face it was Lava Springs all over again. Troy had changed into someone that couldn't be counted on, he didn't want to change back into that person.

"Chad, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. Your my best friend. It's just that, this thing has got me all crazy." said Troy.

"Its ok man. Just talk to her one more time. A year from now I don't want you to look back and regret not talking to her one more time." said Chad.

The rest of the way home was pretty quiet. They barely spoke and when they did, it wasn't about Gabby, or Chad's relationship with Taylor. It was like what they talked about before all this mess happened. They basically talked about sports. Finally they reached Troy's house, and walked in. No one was home, but there was a note on the refrigerator door.

Troy,

Mom and I went out to the store. We won't be long.

Love, Dad

They opened the refrigerator to look for something to eat. They hadn't had any pizza due to Troy and Gabriella's fight. The grabbed some bread and started making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They walked over to the couch and sat down and click the remote to turn on the television. They turned to the sports channel, and to their surprise there was a basketball game on. Troy couldn't pay attention the to the game. He kept spacing out, thinking about Gabriella. Chad hadn't noticed him being way into the game. After an hour of Troy spacing in and out to the game Chad turned off the television.

"Wow. Did you see that win? It was awesome. I can't believe that we would have almost missed it if we stayed at the pizza shop." sad Chad.

"Huh? Sorry. What did you say?" asked Troy.

"Weren't you watching the game?" asked Chad.

"Kind of. I was just in my own world for most of it." sighed Troy.

"You must be tired. I'm going to go. I should be getting home. I call you tomorrow." said Chad.

As Chad was walking out the front door, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton entered carrying bags of food. Troy waslked over to his parents and took some of the bags from their arms, and started putting some of the food away. All of a sudden there was knock at the door. Troy walked over to it, and opened it, and was surprised by who was on the other side. It was Ryan.

"Look, Troy I need to talk to you." said Ryan knowing that Troy was more likely to slam the door in his face.

"Fine, but outside." said Troy. He was mad at Ryan. And didn't know if he wanted to know what he had to say or not.

"Gabriella called me after your fight. I wanted to tell you in person that there is noting going on between Gabriella and I. We are just good friends. Gabriella doesn't know that I am here, and I would rather that it just stays between us." said Ryan.

"Get to the point." said Troy.

"The point is, there is something going on with Gabriella. And you need to talk to her about it. She wants to talk to you, she's just scared. You have to tell her that no matter what she tells you, that you won't get mad." said Ryan.

"It's that serious?" asked Troy.

"Yes. Just please don't tell her that I came here tonight. She would be really mad if she found out. Just talk to her."

And with that Ryan turned around and headed away from the Bolton house. Whatever it was Troy knew that it must have been serious to have Ryan come to talk to him. He wanted back into the house, where his parents were staring at him.

"What was that all about Troy?" asked Mrs. Bolton.

"Nothing mom. I'm going to go to bed. Good night."

His parents said their good nights to Troy and he headed towards his bedroom, and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his phone, and picked it up. He scrolled through his phonebook on his cell phone down to Gabriella's picture and hit the call button. As soon as he heard the first ring, he immediately hit the end call button. He didn't know what he wanted to do. If he wanted to call her, or just give her some space. Suddenly his cell phone rang. He looked down at Gabriella's smiling face. He quickly hit the accept call button.

"Hey Troy. You called?" asked Gabby.

"Yeah, sorry hit the wrong button. I meant to call Chad." lied Troy. Since Gabby was already on the phone he was going to make his move.

"Troy...Troy...Are you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking?" said Troy.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Gabby.

"We need to talk. Will you meet me tomorrow at the basketball courts?" asked Troy. He was nervous about Gabby's answer. Would she meet him, or blow him off again. He was surprised by her answer.

"I think we do need to talk. What time should I meet you?" asked Gabby.

"Um...How about 10am?" asked Troy.

"Not good. I have a doctor's appointment. Can we do it around noon?" asked Gabby.

"Ok...sure. I'll see you around noon." said Troy.

That answer made Troy think. Was she sick? Is that what she wanted to tell him? He hope that it wasn't. He didn't want her to be sick. It just made him more nervous about tomorrow. That night he couldn't sleep. All he could do was toss and turn, and think about what could be so important that had Gabriella acting this way. Slowly he started to fall asleep until finally he was sound asleep. The next thing he knew his alarm was waking him up. Quickly he remembered why he had even set his alarm. He was going to meet Gabriella at noon. He looked over to his clock that read 10:35am. He showered and got dressed, and brushed his hair, and his teeth. By the time he was finished all of that, the clock read 11:00am. He still had an hour, and didn't want to arrive at the basketball courts too early. He decided to go back into his bedroom, and sleep for a little bit longer. He was so tired, and not getting much sleep last night didn't help. He set his alarm clock to wake him up in 20 minutes, and fell asleep. His alarm never woke him up, and the clock was flashing reading midnight. They must have had a power outage while he was sleeping. He looked at his watch and it read 12:05pm. "Shit!" he yelled as he climbed out of bed. He would be late.

He fixed his hair, and ran out of the house towards the basketball courts as fast as he could. When he finally got there Gabriella was no where in sight. "She's late." he thought, as he stood there looking around the basketball court. He hoped that she would still show. He sat on the ground just waiting. 10 then 15 minutes passed and still no Gabriella. He heard someone behind him and got excited, but when he turned around it wasn't Gabriella. It was Sharpay Evans.

"My my. What is Troy Bolton doing sitting on the ground in the middle of the basketball court?" asked Sharpay.

"Not now Sharpay. I don't have time for this."

"Oh, does Troy have a problem?" asked Sharpay. She sat down beside him, and Troy looked at her. She looked different than last summer. Her blonde hair was longer, and she was taller.

"I just want to be left alone."

"Troy for real this time. I know that in the past all I have been to you was annoying, but I just want to let you know that you can talk to me. Whenever you want to talk I will be here."

"Thanks Sharpay, but now, I just want to be alone."

"Ok, I hope whatever is bothering you works out."

"Thanks."

Sharpay got up off the ground and walked away. He couldn't believe that once Sharpay wasn't hounding him about leaving Gabriella for her. Sharpay had always had a crush on Troy ever since they were little. He waited a few minutes more, but still no Gabriella. He couldn't believe that again she blew him off. Maybe this was a sign that it was time to end the relationship.

_**A/N: Will Troy end it with Gabriella? Will Gabriella show up at the basketball court? I guess you guys will just have to wait until the next chapter. Sorry to leave you guys hanging, but I like a cliffhanger...Please review. Thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I wish I did...lol. I do however, own the plot. I hope you like the chapter. Please read and review. Thank you._**

Troy sat there just for a few more minutes, and then he decided that it was time that he headed home. As she got up and turned around, he saw Gabriella walking up towards him. He didn't know if he was happy that she showed up, or if he was disappointed that she did. She started to jog towards him. He met her halfway. She took a few seconds to catch her breath then she broke the awkward silence.

"I'm so sorry Troy. The doctor's appointment took a little longer than it was supposed to."

"Its ok." lied Troy. He didn't want to tell her that waiting for her was agony, and that he was considering breaking up with her. That he thought she wasn't going to show, and that maybe she didn't love him anymore.

"Troy, I've been living with a secret for a while now, and I think that its time that I tell you. I can't hide it anymore."

"Ok..." said Troy.

"Troy...I'm...well...I'm...I'M PREGNANT." she yelled.

Troy didn't know what to do. He just stood there. Mouth opened wide. He was filled with all different emotions. But he was mostly mad. How can she not tell him? He didn't want to yell at her. For that same reason is why Gabriella had waited this long to tell him. She was afraid of what Troy was going to say or do. He decided that he would take a calmly approach to the situation. But as he opened his mouth, all these words and emotions starting to flying out. And he couldn't contain them.

"You couldn't tell me this earlier? Why did you wait so long to tell me? What are we going to do?" yelled Troy.

Gabriella looked at Troy. She was afraid that he would act like this. That is why she delaid telling him. Troy looked at Gabriella, and saw her expression on her face. He didn't mean to blow his temper, but the situation wasn't easy. She began to open her mouth, but Troy spoke first.

"Gab, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. Its just that you waited so long to tell me. How can you not have told me?"

"I was scared. I didn't know what to do. Everytime I was near you I wanted to tell you. That's why I have been avoiding you. It hurt so much not to tell you, but I was scared. I also wanted some time to myself to thinks things over. I don't know if I want to keep it or not. I was thinking about adoption. What do you think?"

"Whoa, whoa. I just found out about this 2 minutes ago. I need some time to think about it too. But I know one thing for sure. I don't think I'll be able to live knowing that I gave my son or daughter away to total strangers." said Troy.

Gabriella agreed. She couldn't do that either, and it was too late for an abortion. The only other option the couple had was to keep the baby. They both found a empty bench near the swings, and decided it would be better to sit there than on the basketball court. Troy could tell that this wasn't easy for Gabby to tell him, but was grateful that she did.

"Did you tell your mother yet?" asked Troy.

"No. I couldn't even tell you. How am I going to tell her? I'm going to need you with me when I tell her Troy. This is going to kill her. She thinks I'm so perfect. She's going to be so mad." said Gabby.

"My parents aren't going to be too happy about this either. They always wanted me to go to the NBA after college. Now I don't think that will happen." said Troy.

"Troy don't talk like that. We aren't going to let this baby change our future. We can still do all the things we wanted to do before the baby. We'll just have to work twice as hard at it." said Gabby as she laid her head on his shoulder.

They talked some more, and decided that they would tell Gabriella's mother first. She wouldn't be as bad as his parents would be. They got up off the bench, and headed towards Gabby's house. He took her hands in his while walking silent. They didn't know how they were going to tell Mrs. Montez. And they didn't talk at all on the way to her house. As they walked up to the front porch, Gabby stopped Troy before he could open the front door.

"What's wrong?" asked Troy.

"I just wanted to say whatever my mom says, I love you." said Gabby.

Troy smiled at Gabriella, and told her that he loved her too. They walked into the livingroom where Mrs. Montez was sitting watching television. She turned off the television, and saw the expression on Gabriella's face.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Mrs. Montez.

"Mom, there is something we need to tell you. I don't know how your going to take it, but I just thought that I needed to tell you. I can't hide it anymore." said Gabriella as she squeezed Troy's hand.

**_A/N: Will Troy and Gabriella tell Mrs. Monetz? Will Troy and Gabriella tell his parents? I don't know, your just going to have to read to find out in the next chapter. Sorry to leave you guys hanging. Sorry that this chapter is so short. I've been really busy, and I wanted to post more for you to read.I hope you enjoy chapter 3. Please remember to read and review. Thanks for all of you who have been adding me to your alerts list, and leaving me reviews. It makes me feel happy that I know that people are actually reading this...lol._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, or any of the characters, but I wish that I did. I do however, own this plot._**

**_A/N: Hey, thanks to all of you that have added me to their favorite author's list. I really appreciate it. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed. I am glad that you guys are enjoying the story. And last by not least, I want to thank everyone who put my story on their alert list._**

"Mom, there is something we need to tell you. I don't know how your going to take it, but I just thought that I needed to tell you. I can't hide it anymore." said Gabriella as she squeezed Troy's hand.

Mrs. Montez just looked at the couple. She didn't know what they were going to say, but it must have to be important. Gabriella looked at her mother, but couldn't get the words out. Finally, she opened her mouth.

"Mom, Please know that I didn't mean to hurt you. It just happened. It's hard for me to tell you, but I have to. I can't keep it a secret anymore. Mom, I'm pregnant." said Gabriella. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, her mother's eyes were open wide. She didn't say anything and that made Gabriella really nervous. Then finally she opened her mouth.

"I'm so disappointed in your Gabriella. How can you do this to yourself? Your only in high school. There is only one option for you. Your going to have to have an abortion." said Mrs. Montez.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." said Gabriella in tears.

Mrs. Montez turned to look at Troy. She had fire in her eyes, like she was going to kill Troy. He couldn't say anything. He just remained silent. He didn't know what to say, so he thought that if he remained silent, he wouldn't say anything wrong.

"And you. I trusted you. I trusted both of you. I can't believe that you let this happen. Your both so young." cried Mrs. Montez.

"Mom, I know that your upset, but this isn't just Troy's fault. We love each other, and I don't want to get an abortion." said Gabriella.

"Then your going to put the baby up for adoption adopt?" asked Mrs. Montez.

"No. Mom, we want to keep the baby." said Gabriella.

Mrs. Montez turned to look at her daughter. She couldn't believe the words that were coming from her mouth. Did Gabriella know what she really was getting herself into? She looked into her daughter's eyes, and walked over to her.

"Honey, I'm upset of course about the situation, but I love you. I just want you think about what you are doing. Just think about it." said Mrs. Montez as she hugged her daughter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton still don't know. I don't know how we are going to tell them." said Gabriella.

"Maybe we should all go. They will need some support." said Mrs. Monetz.

Mrs. Montez grabbed her coat, and headed out the door with Gabriella and Troy. They got into the car, and buckled their seatbelts. As the car started, Troy was dreading the time when he would have to tell his parents. He knew that they were going to be so mad. More mad than Gabriella's mother, that's for sure. Thoughts were swirling all around in his head, and by the time he came back to reality, they were pulling into Troy's driveway. Mrs. Montez parked the car, and followed Troy and Gabriella into the house. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were sitting in the dinning room eating a snack when they heard the front door open. In came Gabriella, Troy, and Mrs. Montez.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. I am Gabriella's mother. I don't think we met before." said Mrs. Montez.

"Oh, hi. Its a pleasure to meet you. We were hoping when we would finally meet you." said Mrs. Bolton.

"Likewise. Well, I am glad to meet you, but there is something that Troy and Gabriella need to tell you. They just got done telling me and I was shocked. You both might want to sit down for this."

"What? What's wrong?" asked Mr. Bolton.

"I think that it's best if Gab and Troy tell you rather than myself." said Mrs. Montez.

They all gathered into the living room, and took a seat. Troy and Gabriella stood in front of them waiting to tell them. They just stood there. Not knowing where to start. They just had gotten through this thing with Mrs. Montez, and didn't know if they would take it as well as she did. Troy knew that once he told them, they would kill him. They always thought of him as a smart kid, and never would have thought that he could get into a mess a big as this.

"Mom, Dad. Um...I don't really know where to begin." said Troy.

"How about at the beginning son?" said Mr. Bolton.

"Well, Gabriella and I..." said Troy before he was cut off by Mrs. Montez.

"...are going to have a baby." said Mrs. Montez.

No one said anything, but Troy could tell that his parents were really upset. The looks that his parents were giving him were upsetting. Troy knew then that he let his parents down. Troy didn't know what to say, so again he remained silent, until at least his parents spoke. And after a few minutes, they finally did.

"What the hell where you thinking boy?' yelled Mr. Bolton.

"Honey, please don't get upset." said Mrs. Bolton.

"Your son just ruined his life. I can't even look at him. I'm going out." yelled Mr. Bolton at his wife. Mrs. Bolton didn't know what to say, but she sure did do a lot of crying.

Mr. Bolton grabbed his jacket, and walked out of the house. He was so angry at his son. How could he do this? He was suppose to go to the NBA after college. Now, he was going to be a father, and probably won't go to college, and won't go to the NBA, his life is ruined. He was so proud of his son, and now this. He was ashamed. All these thoughts were swimming in his mind. Back at the Bolton house, Mrs. Bolton, and Mrs. Montez talked in the dinning room. Gabriella and Troy just sat in the living room watching their mothers' talking, and wondering what they were saying.

**_A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short just like the last. I've been really busy. I hope you like it. Please read and review. I enjoy hearing what you all think._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. I really wish I did though. The only thing I own is the plot. I don't own the beer Samuel Adams in my story either...lol. Blah Blah Blah...I don't know why we have to write a disclaimer. Everyone knows that when you write a story on fanfiction that you don't own the characters or anything...lol._**

**_A/N: Thanks to all my readers. I am really happy that you keep reading, and I hope you like this chapter just as much._**

Mr. Bolton grabbed his jacket, and walked out of the house. He was so angry at his son. How could he do this? He was suppose to go to the NBA after college. Now, he was going to be a father, and probably won't go to college, and won't go to the NBA, his life is ruined. He was so proud of his son, and now this. He was ashamed. All these thoughts were swimming in his mind. Back at the Bolton house, Mrs. Bolton, and Mrs. Montez talked in the dinning room. Gabriella and Troy just sat in the living room watching their mothers' talking, and wondering what they were saying.

A few minutes later, a voice came from the dinning room calling for them. Troy and Gabriella got up and walked into the dinning room. They sat at the table and waited until someone spoke first.

"Look Mrs. Montez and I talked this over. We are behind you, but we are not going to take care of this child ourselves. You both need to be responsible parents, and take care of the baby too. When your father comes back from his walk, we'll talk to him. He should be back soon." said Mrs. Bolton.

"Mom, I know that you are mad, but we didn't do this to hurt you. We really love each other." said Gabriella.

"Look honey. I know that you love each other, but in 10-15 years from now, is this the life your going to want?" asked Mrs. Montez.

"I think it is mom. I want to be with Troy forever." said Gabriella as she squeezed Troy's hand.

Mr. Bolton was still walking. He didn't have a destination, he just kept walking and walking until finally he saw a bar. After he heard about Troy and Gabriella he felt like he could use a few drinks. He walked in, and sat at the bar. The bartender headed in his direction, and stopped right in front of him.

"What will you have?" asked the bartender.

"I'll have a Samuel Adams." said Mr. Bolton.

The bartender handed him the bottle, and Mr. Bolton drank it. A while later after having many drinks, you could say that he was drunk. The bartender walked over to him, and told Mr. Bolton that he had enough, and that he should leave. But he didn't. He instead cursed out the bartender, and got up falling to the floor. The bartender walked over and helped Mr. Bolton off the floor, and laying him in a booth.

"Hey dude. Do you remember your phone number? I think we need to call someone to come pick you up. Your way too drunk to go home by yourself."

"Yeah, I remember. It's ()-."(make up a phone number...lol). mumbled Mr. Bolton.

The bartender went behind the bar and pulled out a portable phone. He dialed the phone, and after a few rings later a women answered the phone.

"Yes, Hi. My name is Mark. I am the bartender at bar. (pick a name for the bar...lol). Your we have someone here by the name of Jack Bolton. We need someone to come pick him up. It seems he has had way to much to drink, and can't possibly go home by himself."

"Thanks. I'll be there shortly." said Mrs. Bolton.

She hung up the phone, and found Gabriella and Troy watching television in the living room. She walked out, and stood in front of them.

"I have to pick up your father somewhere. I would like it if you two could be on your best behavior." said a sarcastic Mrs. Bolton.

"You know what? Its getting late. I should be going home." said Gabriella.

"I'll walk you home." said Troy.

"Ok, just don't be long." said Mrs. Bolton.

Troy and Gabriella turned off the tv, and headed for the door. They were hand-in-hand while walking back to her house. They didn't really say anything during the first few minutes of their walk to Gabriella's but after awhile Troy began to speak.

"I can't believe that our moms are ok with this." said Troy.

"Yeah, but they weren't that thrilled with the situation. And your father. He was really pissed. I don't know if he'll ever except it." said Gab.

"He might." said Troy.

"Maybe, but it will take him a while to get use to it." said Gab.

"He always had this plan for my life. Finish High School, Go to college on basketball scholarship, then after that the NBA. I guess he never really thought about anything different. Especially being a father at such a young age. I guess this does take time to get use to." said Troy.

They soon ended up at Gabriella's house, and it was time to say good night. He gave her a kiss on her cheek, and she walked inside and shut the front door. She walked up to her room, and saw her mother sitting on her bed waiting for Gabriella to come home.

"Hi honey. I was waiting for you to come home. I needed to talk to you alone." said Mrs. Montez.

Gabriella sat next to her mother on the bed, and held her hand. Her mother squeezed her hand. It was silent for a little bit. Gabriella knew what her mother was going to say, but she didn't want to be the first to speak.

"Honey, I just want to make sure that you want this. I didn't want to ask you this at the Bolton house because I didn't want you to think that you had to say yes. This is just between us. No one is here. You can tell me the truth." said Mrs. Montez.

"Mom, I know what you are saying, but I do want to do this. Troy and I will be fine. We'll still go to school and finish college. We'll do everything. We'll just have to work a little harder to get it, but we'll do it. He loves me, and I love him." said Gabriella.

And with that her mother left her room and closed the door behind her. She knew where her mother was coming from, but she just wished that her mother would stop asking her if she was sure that she wanted to have the baby. Meanwhile, on the way home Troy kept thinking about his father, and if he would ever get use to the idea that he was going to be a grandfather. He hoped that his father would come around. He thought about Gabriella, and about the baby. He wondered if he would still be able to go to college, and join the NBA. Would they let him knowing that he is a young father?

Mrs. Bolton entered the bar, and saw her husband sitting in a booth with his head in his hands, and on the table was a cup of what seemed to be coffee. She walked over to him, and as she approached him, he seemed to be crying. She sat down across from him, but didn't say anything. She was waiting for him to make the first move, but when he didn't, she did.

"So, is this going to be a everyday thing? You getting drunk, and being miserable?" said Mrs. Bolton.

"No, this is the last time. I just didn't know where to go, and I kept walking and I ended up at the bar. I wasn't planning on getting drunk. I just feel so useless. How can welet this happen? We always taught him right from wrong. How can we not see this?" said Mr. Bolton.

"Honey, it's no one's fault. Things happen. You didn't do anything wrong. You are a great father, and with that so will Troy." said Mrs. Bolton.

Mrs. Bolton got up, and helped her husband up. She helped him walk to the car, and helped him in. She walked to the drivers side, and got in the car. She buckled the seatbelt on both herself, and her husbands' then drove off. She was mad at Jack for letting himself get this drunk. She was mad because she wanted to do the same, but knew to control herself. Didn't Jack know that she felt the same way as he did? That she didn't like the situation much either?

Gabriella was all ready for bed, when her cell phone rang. She thought that it was Troy, but when she looked at the screen it was Ryan. She really wanted to talk to him, and to tell him what happened today.

"Hey Ryan."

"Hey. Just thought that I would call to see how your doing."

"I'm doing ok." said Gabriella.

"Did you tell Troy yet?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah. At first he was mad, but I think he is ok now."

"Do you want to get together tomorrow to talk?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, sure. How about breakfast?" asked Gabriella.

"Sure. We can meet at The ." (make up a name for the place).

"That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow." said Gabriella.

"Good night Gab."

"Night Ryan."

Gabriella closed her cell phone and placed it on the charger. She couldn't wait to see Ryan tomorrow. She just wanted to tell him everything that happened, and see what he had to say about it. He was always there to help her. She was glad that they had became best friends. She couldn't believe that at one time she didn't like him. But now she couldn't imagine her life without him. She closed her eyes, and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning she shot right up. She got showered and dressed, and headed out the door. But not before her mother stopped her.

"Gabriella, honey. Your not leaving this house without eating breakfast. Skipping a meal is not good for the baby."

"Mom, I'm going to meet Ryan at .(you know the drill. Make up a name. I can't come up with anything...lol.) We are going to eat, and then hangout for a little bit." said Gabriella.

"Hanging out with Ryan? You guys hangout a lot. Is there something your not telling me?" asked Mrs. Montez.

"Mom, were just friends. I would never cheat on Troy." said Gabriella.

She grabbed a light jacket, and headed out the door. She walked to The, and saw Ryan waiting sitting at a booth in the back. She walked over and sat across from him.

"Did you order yet?"

"No, not yet. I was waiting for you." said Ryan.

"Thanks."

Gabriella looked over the menu and decided that she would have 2 eggs scrambled, a side of bacon, and sausage. She was really hungry. Ryan thought that, that sounded tasty, and decided that he would order that too. The waitress came and they placed their orders, and handed her the menus.

"So, what happened yesterday?" said Ryan wanting to know all the gossip.

"Well, telling Troy was really hard. I didn't know how he was going to take it. As you already knew. At first he was really mad. He lost his temper a little bit, asking why it took me so long to tell him, but a few minutes later, he calmed down."

"Does he want to keep the baby?" asked Ryan.

"Yes. I mean I think that he does." said Gabriella.  
What do you mean that you think he does." asked Ryan.

"Well, it was my idea to keep the baby, and he never said that he didn't want to keep it, but then again he never said that he wanted to keep it either." said Gabriella.

"I think maybe you and Troy need to talk. You need to make sure that you both want this."

"I know. I should talk to him. Just us. No parents, no pressure." said Gabriella.

Within a few minutes, their food arrived. Gabriella shoving her food in her mouth. She was so hungry. She realized that Ryan was staring at her, and she started eating her food more slowly.

"Wow. Do you not eat at home?" asked Ryan.

"Sorry, I've just been so hungry. I'm feeding for two now." laughed Gabriella.

"Are you starting to show yet?" asked Ryan.

She pulled her shirt up just enough so that you could see her stomach. Ryan was surprised that she was able to hide her belly. It was big, but it wasn't huge. She wore baggy clothes, to hide her belly.

"Wow." said Ryan.

"Oh gee thanks." laughed Gabriella.

"No, I mean. It just...I mean..." said Ryan.

"It's ok Ryan. I know that I am big. I'm probably going to get bigger before the baby comes." said Gabriella.

"It doesn't matter. Your still beautiful." said Ryan as he smiled at her.

"Thanks." smiled Gabriella.

At that exact moment Gabriella's cell phone rang. She looked at her screen and Troy's picture showed up on the caller ID.

"Hi sweetie." said Gabriella.

"Hi. What are you up to?" asked Troy.

"Well, I am having breakfast with Ryan, and then we are going to hangout. Why?"

"No reason. I just wanted to know what you were up to. Do you want to hangout after?" said Troy.

"Yeah, sure. That would be nice. And I was thinking that maybe we can talk too."

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a call when you are ready."

"Ok, bye sweetie.

She closed her phone, and put it back in her purse, and got back to eating her breakfast. They both split the bill 50/50, and headed to the basketball courts. To their surprise there was a basketball just sitting there. Gabriella picked up the ball and started shooting. Ryan caught the ball when Gabriella shot it, and tossed it back to her gently trying not to hit her with the ball.

"Ryan. Do you remember last year summer when we all worked at Lava Springs?"

"Yes." said a surprised Ryan.

"I wish that we could go back to that summer."

"Why?" asked Ryan, not knowing what Gabriella was talking about. Then she started to cry.

"What's wrong?" asked Ryan.

"Don't get me wrong I love Troy. I love him more than anything, but I want to go back before we started having sex. Then I wouldn't be pregnant, and our parents could be proud of us again." said Gabriella with more tears running down her face.

"That's the summer where you and I became the best of friends." said Ryan.

"Yes, it was." said Gabriella.

"I loved that summer." said Gabriella.

"So did I." said Ryan.

**_A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I made sure that I made it longer than the others. I stayed up until 3:00 am, just to make it this long...lol. I need my friend to look it over, and then I will post. But if your reading this, than I already did all that...lol. I just want to thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy. Oh, and please remember to REVIEW. I love them. Thanks so much._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, but I do own the plot... :) I do own the characters named Francis Brown, and the waitress Paula. The Family Miracle Adoption Agency, well, I just made that up. There could be a real one some where in the world. So, I don't think I own that agency...lol. I hope you like chapter 6._**

"Don't get me wrong I love Troy. I love him more than anything, but I want to go back before we started having sex. Then I wouldn't be pregnant, and our parents could be proud of us again." said Gabriella with more tears running down her face.

"That's the summer where you and I became the best of friends." said Ryan.

"Yes, it was." said Gabriella.

"I loved that summer." said Gabriella.

"So did I." said Ryan.

"I've got to meet Troy. I'll see you later." said Gabriella.

"Look Gab. I think we need to talk." said Ryan.

"Gab...I...need to tell you...I..." he didn't know what to say. They stood across from each other quietly. Suddenly Ryan leaned in and kissed Gabriella. She was shocked, but for some reason she didn't pull away. She kissed him back. She was so confused. She loved Troy. She didn't know why she was kissing Ryan, but it felt almost right. She pulled away. She couldn't believe it. They were only friends. Didn't he know that? She looked up at him.

"Ryan, look...I like you, but just as a friend. As a best friend, and nothing more. I thought that you knew that?" asked Gabriella.

All of a sudden Troy started walking up to the basketball court. She was wondering if he had seen the kiss. The way that he was walking told her that he didn't see it. She let out a sigh of relief, and proceeded to walk towards him. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Troy...What are you doing here? I was suppose to call you when I was done." said Gabriella.

"I know...I just wanted to see you." said Troy as he hugged Gabriella.

She said her goodbyes to Ryan and walked away with Troy. They were hand-in-hand as they walked. They didn't really have any place in particular that they were walking to, but they just kept walking.

"Troy?...I need to ask you a question." said Gabriella.

"Ok..." said Troy.

"I just need to know if you really want to keep this baby?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes, of course I do. It's apart of me and you. Why? Are you having second thoughts?" asked Troy.

"No, I just want to make sure that this is what you want. I don't want to force you into anything that you really don't want to do." said Gabriella.

"Where is all of this coming from?" asked Troy.

"Look maybe I was having some doubts at first, but now I am sure that I want to keep this baby. It's going to be hard, but I think that we can handle it, together." said Gabriella.

They just kept walking and somehow, they ended up at Gabriella's house. She opened her front door and headed inside. Troy proceeded to follow her. She suddenly stopped and turned to face Troy.

"Troy, I don't think that it's a good idea if you came inside. My mom is home, and I don't want to start anything. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" asked Gabriella.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow."

Troy smiled and gave Gabriella a small kiss on her cheek. He was disappointed that Gabriella couldn't stand up to her mother. Soon they were going to be having a baby. What then? Would he still have to stay outside, or would he be allowed in the house? He turned and walked back to his house. As he entered the living room, his mother, and father were sitting in the living room with someone that he never met before.

"Oh Troy, Troy. Come here sweetie. We have someone that we want you to meet." said Mrs. Bolton.

Troy walked into the living room, and sat on the couch next to his mother and father. This women, whom Troy had never met sat on the opposite side, across from the coffee table.

"Hello Troy. My name is Francis Brown, I am from Family Miracle Adoption Agency. Your parents have called me to come to talk to you about maybe placing your baby up for adoption."

"What?" asked Troy.

"Look sweetie, we just want you to know that you have options." said Mrs. Bolton.

"So, you called a adoption agency without even talking to me about it. Or Gabriella. How could you do this?" yelled Troy.

"Hey, don't you yell at your mother like that. She just wanted to make sure that you are making the right choice. I mean...Have you thought about your life as a father? And being a father at a young age. Your going to throw your life away. All your dreams."

"Dad, going to the NBA was your dream. Did you ever think that I wanted to go to college to learn, and not to go to college just to play basketball? I mean I love the sport, but that's all that it is to me, A SPORT." yelled Troy.

"Oh dear. I see that I should be going. I'm sorry Troy. I was told, that you would be interested in adoption." said Mrs. Brown.

Francis got up, and shook Mr. and Mrs. Bolton's hand before heading towards the door. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were right behind her to make sure that she made it to her car safely. Once in her car, and made sure that she was out of the driveway both Mr. and Mrs. Bolton turned around to face their son.

"How could you do that?" asked Mrs. Bolton.

"What?" asked Troy.

"How could do act like that in front of a guest like that? You made a fool of yourself." said Mrs. Bolton.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was in her room, looking through the old photo album of her and her friends back when they first started at Lava Springs. That was the best summer of her life. She and Ryan had become such good friends. At that second her cell phone rang. Thinking that it might be Troy is was hesitant to get her cell phone. By the time she reached her phone, it read 1 missed call. She was surprised that the missed call was from Ryan, and not Troy. After that kiss earlier, she didn't really want to talk to him, but then she dialed his number, and the phone rang, and rang. Finally Ryan answered.

"Hello?" asked Ryan.

"Hey Ry, It's Gab. Sorry that I missed you call. I was in the bathroom." lied Gabriella.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. You know, after what happened earlier." said Ryan.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I was just surprised, that's all. I mean, it was just weird." said Gabriella.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I need to talk to you, and thought that maybe we can get together tomorrow morning for breakfast at the usual spot." asked Ryan.

"Yeah, sure. I'll call you as soon as I get up, and then we can go from there." said Gabriella.

"Cool. So, I will talk to you tomorrow?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, goodnight." said Gabriella.

"Goodnight." said Ryan.

As soon she closed her cell phone she wondered what is was that Ryan wanted to tell her. Was Ryan in love with her? OMG! She couldn't handle it, if he was. She loved Troy. She loved Ryan, but just as a friend. She didn't want to break his heart. She walked over to her bed, and got under the covers. She had a little trouble falling asleep, but before she knew it she was asleep.

It's seems that she had just closed her eyes when she finally got up. It was still early yet. She looked at her clock on her nightstand, and it read 7:13am. She tried to close her eyes and go back to sleep, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to. So, she got up, and grabbed her cell phone off the charger, and called Ryan. They had agreed to meet at 8:15 at their usual spot. Gabriella walked into her bathroom, and got showered, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. When she finally finished she grabbed a light sweater from her closet, and headed toward the front door. Her mother must have still been sleeping because the house was still quiet. Being sure not the wake her mother, she crept out of the house.

She walked to the restaurant, and saw Ryan sitting at their usual spot. She was hesitant about going over there. She thought for a moment about leaving without being detected, but before she could, Ryan turned around and saw Gabriella standing by the front door. He waved at her, making sure that she saw where he was sitting. She walked over slowly, and sat on the opposite side of the booth.

"Hey." said Gabriella.

"Glad to see you Gab. I thought that you might change your mind at the last minute." said Ryan.

"No, no. I just...well I just..." said Gabriella.

"It's ok. Your here now." said Ryan.

There was a few minutes of silence while they looked over the menu. She didn't really know why they were looking over the menu, they have been here at least a million times, so they were pretty familiar with it. Then the waitress came over to take their orders.

"Gabriella, Ryan. Nice to see you this morning." said the waitress.

"Hey, Paula. How's life?" asked Ryan.

"Good. I guess." laughed Paula.

"Well, Gab, and I will have the usual." said Ryan.

"Sure thing." said Paula smiling.

Ryan made sure the Paula wasn't in sight before he started to speak. He didn't want anyone to overhear their conversation. It was now or never. If he didn't tell her now what was on his mind. He was never going to tell her.

"Ok Gab. I called you here because I needed to tell you something. I know that you know it's about the kiss, but it's not really want you think. You know I love you Gab, but not as anything more than a friend. When I kissed you, I was just testing." said Ryan.

"Testing for what?" asked Gabriella.

"Well lately...Well...I...I...I think...I think I might be gay." finally Ryan blurted out.

"What?" asked a shocked Gabriella.

**_A/N: Is Ryan gay? Don't know. I guess you are going to have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry to leave you hanging guys, but I love it...hehehe. Sorry that it took me so long to update, I've been so busy. I'll try to update sooner next time. Please leave a review. Good or bad. I love to hear from you. My best friend helped me write this story, and I thank her... :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Disclaimer: Again, I don't own High School Musical, but sometimes I wish that I did._**

Testing for what?" asked Gabriella.

"Well lately...Well...I...I...I think...I think I might be gay." finally Ryan blurted out.

"What?" asked a shocked Gabriella.

She couldn't believe what he was saying. He's gay? He said that he didn't know. Did my kiss make him make up his mind? She really wanted to know, but she didn't want to ask him. Before she could even open her mouth, he was speaking.

"I know that this comes to a shock to you, but I didn't want to tell you right away. I was scared. You've become my best friend, and if I lost you, I didn't know what I would do." said Ryan.

"So, your saying that you are gay?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah." said Ryan.

"Well, for how long?" asked Gab.

"I don't know, a while now. Gab, please don't let this change us. I don't want to go through this alone." said Ryan.

"Ryan, I don't care that your gay. Your still my best friend. It doesn't change anything. I mean I was a little shocked at first, but I think now, I am ok with it." said Gabriella.

"Look, I don't want anyone else to know about this. Can we just keep this between us for a little bit, until I figure out how I want to tell the others?" asked Ryan.

"Sure, what ever you want. I'll keep it a secret." said Gabriella.

Ryan seemed very happy that he and Gabriella had remained friends. They ate their breakfast mostly in silence. They didn't discuss Ryan's situation for the remainder of the time that they had spent together. It was really uncomfortable to talk about. Gabriella was ok with it, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about it with Ryan. Suddenly, as these thoughts vanished from her mind, a semi tall, blonde guy, with blue eyes walks in and waves at Ryan. Ryan waved back at him, and the new guy started heading over to their table. He took a seat right next to Ryan. Gabriella just looked blankly at Ryan, now knowing what to do or say.

"Oh, sorry Gab. I would like you to meet Barry. He just moved here from Michigan, and he is going to be going to our school next year." said Ryan.

Gab was relieved. She thought that Ryan was going to introduce this guy as his partner. She was starting to relax when Ryan opened his mouth.

"Barry is my special friend." said Ryan.

"Oh...Oh...That's great." lied Gabriella. Things were happening all too fast, and she didn't know if she could handle this. She excused herself from the table, and walked outside to get some fresh air. Ryan sensed that something was wrong, and followed Gabriella outside.

"What's wrong?" asked Ryan.

"Nothing much. It's just that I wasn't prepared for all of this." said Gabriella.

"I'm sorry that I sprung all of this on you. I should have waited. I mean I just told you that I was gay, and now you have to get use to the idea of Barry and I." said Ryan.

Gabriella turned to face Ryan. She leaned in and gave him a great big hug. She was honored that she was the first person to know his secret, and the first person to meet his lover. She promised him that she would keep it a secret, but could she? She told Troy everything. But no, she promised him that she wouldn't tell anyone his secret until he was ready.

She took Ryan, by the hand and lead him back inside the restaurant. Ryan sat back down next to Barry, and Gabriella sat back down across the table from them. She felt so bad for leaving like that, she didn't want Barry to think that she didn't approve of their lifestyle.

"Barry, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to leave like that. It was just too much information at once." said Gabriella.

"I understand. I probably would have done the same if I was in your situation." said Barry.

They finished eating their breakfast, and paid for their meals, and walked out of the restaurant. Outside they could see Sharypay's pink corvette coming towards then. Not knowing what to do, they just stood there. Sharpay stopped right in front of them.

"Hey Gab. I heard about you and Troy. I can't believe that your pregnant. So, are you and Troy still together?" asked Sharpay.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" asked a very disgusted Gabriella.

"I don't know, maybe because your going to have a baby, and your still young. He'll probably leave you." said Sharpay.

Gabriella put up her fists ready to hit Sharpay, when Ryan held her back. She was so mad. She knew that Sharpay was mean, but she didn't realize that she was the devil in the flesh.

"Gab, stop. She's not worth it." said Ryan.

"Ryan, your my brother, and I love you, sweetie, but I never would have thought that you would ever stoop this low to hang out with Gabriella and the others." said Sharpay.

"You know, Troy is one of us." said Ryan.

"No, he just doesn't know what he's missing. He'll come around." said Sharpay, as she drove off.

"What a bitch." said Barry.

"You don't even know the half of it." laughed Ryan.

"I should be heading home. I'll see you guys later." said Gabriella.

"Do you want us to walk you home?" asked Ryan.

"No, I'll be fine." said Gabriella.

"Ok." said Ryan, and Barry.

Gabriella turned and headed toward her house. On the way home, she couldn't stop thinking about what Sharpay said. She knew that what Sharpay said shouldn't bother her, because Sharpay was the devil, but it did. Troy wouldn't leave her? Would he? He loved her. She shook these thoughts out of her head, and started thinking about Ryan and Barry. She couldn't believe that Ryan was actually gay. How can she not have known this? She was his best friend. Then she started thinking. Ryan said that he kissed her because he was trying to determine if he was gay or not, but then he shows up with Barry. Which means that he knew way before the kiss that he was gay. Then she really wondered why he had kissed her. She shook that thought from her head as she approached her house. She looked up to see Troy sitting on her front steps.

"Hey, what brings you here?" asked Gabriella.

He raised his head, and Gabriella noticed that he had been crying. She immediately sat next to him, and put her hand in his. She hated when he was upset because she would be upset too.

"I'm so mad at my parents." said Troy.

"Why? What happened?" asked a concerned Gabriella.

"They called someone from an adoption agency to come over to the house to talk to me about giving up the baby." said Troy.

"What? Why would they do that?" asked Gabriella.

"They think that we can't handle it, that we are ruining our lives by having this baby"  
"What do you think?" asked Gabriella.

"I don't know. I'm just so confused right now. I know that I love you, but you do ever stop to think that maybe were not doing the right thing?" asked Troy.

"Your having doubts, now?" said Gabriella.

"No, I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, are we sure..."

"I can't believe that Sharpay was right." said Gabriella under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was talking to Sharpay this morning, and she said that you might leave me. I just can't believe that she was right."

"I'm not leaving you Gab. I just want us to think about this for a little bit. Like our parents said _"In 10 years are we still going to want this?"_ said Troy.

"You don't want this?" asked Gabriella.

_**A/N: Will Troy leave Gabriella just like Sharpay said? I don't know. You'll just have to read what happens in my next chapter...lol. Thanks to all of you who kept reading. I am glad that you are enjoying my story. Please read and review. I enjoy hearing feedback.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Disclaimer: As you already know, I don't own High School Musical, but I do own this plot. I also don't own The Maury Show. You'll know what I am talking about when you get into the story...hehe. Enjoy!_**

"Nothing. I was talking to Sharpay this morning, and she said that you might leave me. I just can't believe that she was right."

"I'm not leaving you Gab. I just want us to think about this for a little bit. Like our parents said "In 10 years are we still going to want this?" said Troy.

"You don't want this?" asked Gabriella.

Gabriella didn't wait for him to reply. She turned and walked into the house, and shut the door behind her. She was so mad at Troy. How could he do this to her? She thought that he loved her. She could hear Troy calling her name from the other side of the door. She didn't even hesitate as she walked away from the front door to her bedroom. Then her cell phone started ringing. She hit the ignore button, and put the phone back into her purse. A few seconds later her cell phone made a sound indicating that there was a new voicemail waiting for her. She didn't know if she wanted to listen to it or not. But after a few minutes thinking about it, she decided that she would listen to the voicemail. She dialed her voicemail, and but her cell phone to her ear.

"Gab. Stop acting like this. I don't know why Sharpay would say that I would leave you, but I would never do that. And why on earth would you even listen to a person like Sharpay Evans" said Troy's voicemail.

She put her cell phone on the charger, and lied down on her bed. She wondered why after all this time why would she listen to Sharpay. She knew what kind of person that she was. She was evil, and treated everyone like they didn't exist. She even would treat her brother like he was nothing, until that one summer when they all worked at Lava Springs, and Ryan finally got a backbone. So, why was she listening to her now? She didn't understand why she was letting Sharpay get to her. She took her phone off the charger and decided that she was going to call Troy back. His cell phone rang and rang, but there was no answer, so she decided that she would leave a voice message.

"Hey Troy. It's Gab. Look. I'm really sorry. I don't know why I was listening to Sharpay. I just don't want to lose you. I love you so much. Anyway, call you me back when you get a chance. I think maybe we do need to talk about this."

She hung up her phone, and put it back on the charger. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go out, but she didn't want to stay in either. She decided that she would just take a nap. She was a little tired, and the baby was starting to kick, and that kind of made her a little sick. She had no problem falling asleep. Its seems that as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. It seemed that she had just fallen asleep when her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up, and on the other end it was Troy.

"Hey Gab. Sorry that it took me so long, but I was kind of a little busy. So, when do you want to talk?" asked Troy.

"You were busy doing what?" asked Gabriella.

"You wouldn't believe me." said Troy.

"Try me." said Gabriella.

"How about you come over tomorrow, and we will talk?" asked Troy.

"Ok..." said Gabriella.

"Good night." said Troy.

"Good night." said Gabriella.

She hung up the phone. The battery was fully charged, so she didn't need to put it back on the charger. She looked outside and noticed that it had gotten dark outside. She looked at her clock that was on the nightstand, and it read 10:23pm. She put her head back down, and drifted back off to sleep.

"Gabriella wake up. Wake up sweetie." said Mrs. Montez.

Gabriella opened her eyes to see her mother opening the curtains to let the sunlight into the room. She looked at her clock at it read noon. She was surprised that she had slept that long. She pulled the covers over her eyes to block out the sunlight. She wasn't ready to wake up just yet.

"Honey, you need to wake up and eat. It's not good for the baby." said Mrs. Montez.

"Mooooooooommmmmmmm" said Gabriella.

Gabriella pulled the covers from her face, and put her slippers on. She walked downstairs with her mother, and sat in the living room, while her mother went into the kitchen to make Gabriella lunch. In the living room Gabriella turned on the television and flipped through the channels. She finally decided to watch Maury. Today's episode was called 13, and Trying to Get Pregnant. "What girl at that age would want that?" said Gabriella to herself. She turned off the television just as her mother called her in for lunch. She sat down at the table, and her mother took the seat next to her.

"So, sweety. What are you plans for today?" asked Mrs. Montez.

"I'm going over to Troy's today." said Gabriella.

"Oh..." said Mrs. Montez.

"It's not what you think mom. I'm going over to talk." said Gabriella.

"Oh ok." said Mrs. Montez.

"Mom, I'm thinking about what Mr. and Mrs. Bolton said, and giving up the baby for adoption. But I think that Troy and I need to make this decision together. I just don't know how to start off the conversation, and I'm scared that Troy will hate me." said Gabriella.

"Sweety. You have to talk to him. You never know. He might want the same thing as you. But someone needs to make the first move here. Or before you know it, it will be too late. When you talk to Troy, breath, and don't agree to something that you don't want to do just because your scared that he won't like it." said Mrs. Montez.

"Thanks mom. I better get going." said Gabriella.

Gabriella went upstairs to her bedroom, and got dressed. She decided to wear something simple. Her old clothes were getting smaller on her as she was getting bigger. She was showing, and now it was obvious that she was pregnant. She decided on a pink shirt, and on top she wore blue jean overalls. She grabbed her cell phone, and her purse and walked out the door. On the way to Troy's she was hoping that he wouldn't get mad at her, and that he would understand where she was coming from. She didn't want this to ruin their futures. She finally reached Troy's house, but she was hesitant to go inside. She stood outside until Mrs. Bolton looked out the window, and noticed that she was standing in the driveway. Mrs. Bolton walked outside, and greeted Gabriella.

"Sweety, what are you doing just standing outside?" asked Mrs. Bolton.

"I don't know. I guess I just spaced out for a few minutes." said Gabriella, as Mrs. Bolton led her into the house.

"Troy's up in his bedroom sweety." said Mrs. Bolton.

"Oh ok." said Gabriella.

"I trust that you both will behave yourselves." said Mrs. Bolton.

Gabriella half smiled and walked to Troy's bedroom. She knocked on his door, but he didn't answer, so she decided that she would just walk in. Inside Troy was lying on his bed, wearing his headphone listening to his Ipod. He probably didn't hear her. It took a few minutes for Troy to notice that Gabriella was even in the room. He took off the headphones, and got up off of his bed.

"Hey, Gab. What are you doing here?" asked Troy.

"Um, you asked me to come." said Gabriella.

"Yeah, oh yeah. I thought that you were going to call me before you left." said Troy.

"Why? To make sure that I wouldn't run into your other girlfriend?" said Gabriella.

Gabriella was half kidding about the other girlfriend, but deep down inside she wondered if Troy had another girlfriend. She didn't know why she was feeling like this. It must have been her hormones.

"Gab. I wouldn't cheat on you." said Troy.

"Ok." said Gab.

Troy took Gabby's hand and walked her over to the bed. They both sat down next to each other silent for a few minutes while Gabriella got her words and courage together. She was the first to speak.

"Troy, I need to talk to you. What it is that I need to tell you, I need to you think about. I mean really think about it. Don't get mad."

"Ok, this sounds important." said Troy.

Before Gabriella could speak again, she breathed in and then let it out slowly. She looked into Troy's eyes. She knew that she had to talk to him. it was now or never.

**_A/N: Sorry that this chapter isn't that long. I wanted to give you guys a chapter or two to read. I'll update the next time I am off from work... :) I hope you like it, and please remember to read and review. I know I left you guys hanging, but I liked the suspense...lol._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Disclaimer: Again. I don't own High School Musical, but if I did, I would be rich...hehehe. I do, however own this plot._**

**__**

**__**

Troy took Gabby's hand and walked her over to the bed. They both sat down next to each other silent for a few minutes while Gabriella got her words and courage together. She was the first to speak.

"Troy, I need to talk to you. What it is that I need to tell you, I need to you think about. I mean really think about it. Don't get mad."

"Ok, this sounds important." said Troy.

Before Gabriella could speak again, she breathed in and then let it out slowly. She looked into Troy's eyes. She knew that she had to talk to him. it was now or never.

"Well, lately I've been thinking if the right thing to do is give the baby up for adoption." said Gabriella.

"What? Did your mom put you up to this?" asked Troy.

"No. Why would you say that? I just think that maybe the baby should grow up with a family that can give it a great life."

"And you don't think that it would have a great life here with it's birth parents?" asked Troy.

"That's not what I'm saying Troy. I'm saying that maybe we are too young to deal with this right now. And by the way, it's not an "It". We're having a girl." said Gabriella.

"When did you find out?" asked Troy.

"I don't know, a while ago."

"A while ago, and your just telling me this now? What else have you been keeping from me?" asked Troy.

"I didn't tell you because I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do. This is probably the biggest decision of our lives, and I want to make sure that I choose right." said Gabriella.

"Why is everything about what you decide? This is our baby. Not just yours. We need to make this decision together."

"I can't even talk to you right now." said Gabriella.

Gabriella turned around and stormed out of Troy's bedroom. She was so mad at him. Why couldn't see from her point of view? They were too young for this. Couldn't he see that? At first she was happy maybe a little excited about the baby. But the more that she got to think about it, the more it scared her. She didn't want to have a baby now. She wanted to go off to college. Maybe go to Harvard, and Troy was going to go to Yale on a basketball scholarship, and after that, he would try to be drafted into the NBA. Was he willing to give up all that for their love? And for a baby that they were too young to have? These thoughts just kept replaying in her mind. Over and over again. Before she knew it she was back at her house. She went in the front door, and saw her mother sitting in the living room.

"Hey sweety. How was it at Troy's?" asked Mrs. Montez.

"Let's just say that it didn't go as planned." said Gabriella.

She didn't even wait for her mother to answer. She headed up to her room, and slammed the door. She walked over to her bed, and grabbed her pillow. She held her pillows tight, and started to cry. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

**_A/N: Hi. Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to post something. I promise that the next chapter will be longer, and more interesting. Thanks to xxxPrincessJololaxxx, angelmusiclovebaby, HSMgirl102, Kitty-Witty-Kate for reading my story, and leaving reviews. :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey sweety. How was it at Troy's?" asked Mrs. Montez. 

"Let's just say that it didn't go as planned." said Gabriella.

She didn't even wait for her mother to answer. She headed up to her room, and slammed the door. She walked over to her bed, and grabbed her pillow. She held her pillows tight, and started to cry. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 10

5 MONTHS LATER...

Gabriella got up the next morning, looking for something to wear. She was way too big for her normal everyday clothes. The only thing she had to wear was overall's. She didn't want to buy maternity clothes, so for the past 6 months, she's been living in overall's. It was cool. She thought that they were probably more comfortable anyway. Troy and Gabriella had been back to school for a few months, and people have noticed that she was pregnant. People at school had stopped talking to her because of the situation. All she really had was the Troy and the gang. She hated when everyone would stare at her. Couldn't they get over it? It's not like they were looking at her for the first time. They all have known that she was pregnant for a while now.

Her due date was soon, and she was more than a little nervous. She was scared. Troy was probably more nervous then anyone. They still haven't decided on what they were going to do. Keep the baby? Or give the baby up for adoption? They did research on adoption, and found out that there are many people in line for a baby, and have been on the waiting list for some time now. They did decided that if they were going to give the baby up for adoption that they would want an open adoption where they could see the baby whenever they wanted.

Gabriella walked into her first period class, but this wasn't just any ordinary class. It was one of those baby expecting classes with other teenage mothers. Before this class, she would have never known that there were other people in this same situation. She had met this girl named Trisha. When Trisha's parents had found out that she was pregnant they kicked her out. She was now living with her grandmother who was a little more supportive. Gabriella was more than happy to realize that her mother was really supportive, and still loved her. After class Troy was waiting for Gabriella to come out of the expecting mother's classroom. As soon as he saw her he called her over.

"Gab." said Troy.

"Hey Troy." said Gabriella as she gave Troy a kiss on the lips.

"My mom wants to meet with your mother again before the baby comes. We all need to get together and decided what were going to do." said Troy.

"Again?" said Gabriella.

"You don't sound thrilled." said Troy.

"Well, this is like the fourth time that we have met with your parents, and all this has happened was bring on more stress. All they do is argue." said Gabriella.

"This time, we'll just have to tell them right off the bat that this is not the time to start arguing." said Troy.

"You make it sound so easy." said Gabriella.

"I wish." laughed Troy.

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. Gabriella actually wished that this school day could actually be a little longer. She was surprised that she actually wanted to be in school rather than talk to Troy's parents. But she knew that it was now or never. After the last bell rang letting the students know that school was done for the day, Troy was waiting for Gabriella by her locker. She grabbed her school books that she was going to need to do her homework, and her jacket, and walked with Troy back to his house. When they both arrived they walked in to see Troy's parents, and Gabriella's mother sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee, and waiting for them to arrive. Now that they were finally home, they both sat on either side of the table with their parent (s).

"This is probably the last time that we are going to meet before the baby is born. We really need to come to a solution. I know that in the past we haven't really gotten along when coming to this situation, but we need to come together, and figure something out." said Mr. Bolton.

"I already know what I want to do." said Gabriella.

"Yes, we already know that you want to give the baby up for adoption..." said Mrs. Bolton.

"What do you want Troy?" asked Gabriella.

"You know what I want Gab. I want to keep her." said Troy.

"Troy, a part of me wants to keep our daughter too, but then I realize that what kind of life would we be giving her? We're too young to be parents. We're kids ourselves. I don't think that I could handle being a mother, and going to school, and a job, and then what about college?" said Gabriella.

"Your telling me, that you would rather go to college, then have your flesh and blood with you?" asked Troy.

"We could have a open adoption Troy. This baby would know who the parents are, and we would be able to see the baby whenever we wanted. It's not like we would never see our daughter." said Gabriella.

"Yeah,but she won't be living with us. She won't be calling us mommy and daddy." said Troy.

"Troy has a point." said Mr. Bolton.

"And so does Gabriella." said Mrs. Montez speaking a little louder than Mr. Bolton.

"Troy should have a say." said Mr. Bolton.

"Well, so should Gabby. I mean she's the one that's going to be pushing the baby out." said Mrs. Montez.

Gabriella couldn't believe that once again they were fighting again. She was mad that no one was listening to her. Mrs. Bolton just sat there listening to the conversation. She never really had much to say when they were getting together to have these meetings. All of a sudden Gabriella started to get stomach pains. She ignored them at first, but they were getting more and more intense. Then her water broke. Everyone in the room suddenly got quiet.

"OMG! Gab, your water broke. Quick someone call an ambulance?" asked Mrs. Montez.

Mrs. Bolton ran to the phone in the kitchen and dialed 9-1-1. Soon after an ambulance arrived. They loaded Gabriella into the ambulance, and turned to the 3 other people that were standing behind the man.

"OK, which one of you is going to be riding with her?" asked the EMT.

"I am." said Troy.

Troy got into the ambulance, and the EMT closed the doors behind him. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton headed to their car, as Mrs. Montez headed into hers.

"Come with us. We can all go in one car." said Mrs. Bolton.

Mrs. Montez quickly put her car keys away, and darted over to the Bolton car, where she got into the back seat. On the way to the hospital no one said anything to one another. Everyone was so nervous. Finally after a few moments they arrived at the hospital. Mr. Bolton let the women off at the front door, while he went to find a parking spot. They ran all the way to the front desk.

"Yes, Hi. My name is Mrs. Montez, and my daughter just arrived her for labor and delivery." said Mrs. Montez.

"First name?" asked the desk nurse.

"Gabriella Montez." said Mrs. Montez.

"Yes, Gabriella Montez will be in room 327. Go down this hallway, until you see the elevator. Take the elevator up to the third floor, then make a right. Down that hallway you'll see room 327. But your daughter hasn't given birth to the baby yet, so you'll have to wait in the lobby up there until the doctor comes and talks to you." said the desk nurse.

"What's going on?" asked Mr. Bolton as he met the women at the front desk.

"She'll be in room 327, but not until she gives birth to the baby, so we'll have to wait in the waiting room on the third floor." said Mrs. Bolton as they were walking to the elevator.

"I can't believe that the day is finally here." said Mrs. Montez.

They reached the third floor, and saw that only a few were waiting in the waiting room in labor and delivery. They checked in at the front desk on that floor, and sat to await the news.

MEANWHILE...

In the delivery room two nurses were preping Gabriella for delivery. Troy was hesitant, didn't know what to do. Already dressed in a gown, he took Gabriella's hand as she was in pain. She squeezed his hand. And soon he hardly had any feeling in his hand. Finally the doctor came into the room.

"Hello Gabriella. It's nice to see you again. Now what do we have here" laughed the doctor.

Gabriella and Troy didn't seem to laugh, as they didn't think it was that funny. Gabriella was in so much pain, finally a nurse gave Gabriella a epidural, and all the pain went away. The doctor told her to push, and she did. Every time the doctor told her to push she did. Troy holding her hand the whole time. Then finally it was time for the last push. Gabriella was tired, and weak, but Troy wouldn't let her give up. He gave Gabriella a kiss on her forehead, and she then gave one last push. Hearing the cries of their daughter made Troy and Gabriella start to cry, and then they knew that they couldn't give the baby up for adoption.

"Congratulations. You have a healthy baby girl." said the doctor.

Gabriella and Troy watched their daughter as she slept in Gabriella's arms. She was so beautiful. Troy kissed Gabriella on the forehead, and walked out in the waiting room to greet his parents and Mrs. Montez. Mrs. Bolton was the first to see her son walk into the waiting room.

"She just gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She weighs 7lbs and 8oz." said Troy.

"Can we see her?" asked Mr. Bolton.

"Yeah, in a few minutes. They are moving Gab, and the baby into their room." said Troy.

After a few minutes of talking and hugging each other, the family walked into room 327 to see Gabriella holding their daughter. Everyone walked over, and stood right next to Gabriella's bed.

"Do you want to hold her?" asked Gabriella to Mr. and Mrs. Bolton.

They held their grandchild, and they knew that they couldn't let their grandchild go up for adoption.

"I hate to ask, but have you decided what your going to do?" asked Mr. Bolton.

"Yes, we've decided that we want to keep her." said Gabriella.

"Good. I was thinking the same exact thing." said Mr. Bolton smiling as he looked at this granddaughter.

"Have you decided what your going to name her?" asked Mrs. Montez.

"Yes. We've name her Taylor Anne Bolton." said Troy.

Gabriella smiled at Troy. This was the happiest day of both their lives, when their daughter was born. This was the start of a beautiful family.

**_THE END_**

**_A/N: Thanks for all the people that have read this story from chapter 1 til the end. It means a lot to me that you liked my story. Please read and review. Maybe I'll write a sequel to this story later... :)_**


End file.
